vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambrose
Ambrose was a character that debuted in the seventeenth episode of seventh season on . He was a vampire that was killed by Rayna, and was later released from the Phoenix Stone, after Nora and Mary Louise sacrificed themselves to destroy it. As a result of the destruction of the Phoenix Stone he was possessing Stefan Salvatore's body and later sired a frat boy so his spirit would be able to transfer into his body. As of Kill 'Em All, it's confirmed he's dead as Rayna needed all of her list of vampires killed and it's highly unlikely as Damon wouldn't have let him live in the first place. Early History Memphis, Tennessee, 1880's Before he became a vampire, Ambrose was a serial killer who stalked sororities and fraternities. He would also murder for sheer sport and wouldn't just kill. He used to force his victims to murder each other, and when the victims would try to tell their story, no one would believe them. It is also stated that the killer was never caught. Sometime after becoming a vampire, Ambrose had framed Rayna on a few of his own massacres and turned her then boyfriend into a vampire. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In I Went to the Woods, Ambrose is seen walking in Stefan's body when Damon mistakes him for Stefan and lets him get in the car. After hanging out with Ambrose at a bar, Damon gets a call and it's revealed to him that Stefan isn't in his own body. Damon acts as if he doesn't know anything and when they are driving down the road again, Damon reveals to Ambrose he knows he's not talking to his brother and Ambrose stops the charade, congratulating him. He then opens the car window and leaves, going somewhere that's unknown to Damon. Later, it's revealed that Ambrose is at a fraternity party in Memphis and he's invited in by a frat boy, and then raises his arms in the air. It's also revealed that he was a serial killer back in the 1800s and killed fraternities/sororities. In One Way or Another, while a huge fraternity party is being held in Memphis, Ambrose is draining blood of an unknown frat man before he was interrupted by Damon who slammed the door, but wasn't able to enter the house - as he wasn't invited in. A few moments later, while outside, Damon called Ambrose on his phone and told him that he should just leave the house and join him in a face-to-face conversation. Ambrose said that he knows that Damon won't leave him alone until he gets his brother back inside his body, and that instead they should make a deal which works both ways - if Damon kills Rayna, Ambrose will leave Stefan's body once and for all, the offer which Damon gladly accepted. Later, after Alaric and Damon left on a journey to capture and kill Rayna, the two found out that she's currently with Enzo. They returned to the frat house in which Ambrose was hiding, only this time, the door were wide open. As they entered the house, they saw dozens of lifeless bodies, and figured out that Ambrose already left, and is on his way to find and kill Stefan, who's currently headed towards the hospital. Damon called Frank, a doctor who was compelled to treat Stefan's wounds, and in that very moment, Ambrose appeared out of nowhere and caused a huge car crash. As the driver and Frank are slowly getting out of the destroyed vehicle, Ambrose quickly kills both of them. Stefan used this opportunity to get out of the vehicle and enter the closest house, knowing that Ambrose won't be able to get inside, as he wasn't invited in. However, this hasn't stopped Ambrose from his goal to kill Stefan. Just a single moment before he set the entire house on fire, Damon appears. Amused, Ambrose said that the fun has just begun, but was quickly brought down by Alaric who shot him from behind. Afterwards, his unconscious body was taken to Valerie who used a spell which would bring Stefan back inside his own body. After the spell succeeded and Stefan finally returned, Ambrose is dead as Rayna needed all the vampires that were released from the stone dead and it's also highly unlikely Damon would've let him live in the first place after being a threat to him and his brother. Personality According to Paul Wesley, he's an absolute and utter sociopath. He is mentally deranged and delights in the torment of others, particularly sororities and fraternities. He is shown to have a demented sense of humor and finds Damon to be humorous. Paul states that he's much more manipulative and sociopathic than Damon could ever imagine.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/04/08/vampire-diaries-season-7-paul-wesley Physical Appearance It's unknown what Ambrose looked like before he possessed Stefan Salvatore's body. Appearances Season Seven *''Never Let Me Go'' (Vision) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Days of Future Past'' (Vision) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Possessing Stefan Salvatore) *''One Way or Another'' (Possessing Stefan Salvatore) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) Name *'Ambrose' comes from the Latin name Ambrosius, which was derived from the Greek Αμβροσιος (Ambrosios), meaning "immortal".http://www.behindthename.com/name/ambrose Trivia * He was a serial killer before he became a vampire. * Paul Wesley states that Ambrose is much older than Damon. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery 717-022-Ambrose.png 717-027~Damon-Ambrose.png 717-042~Damon-Ambrose.png 717-043~Damon-Ambrose.png 717-044~Damon-Ambrose.png 717-051-Damon-Ambrose.png 717-053~Damon-Ambrose.png 717-074~Damon-Ambrose.png 717-077-Damon-Ambrose.png 717-080~Damon-Ambrose.png 717-120-Ambrose.png 718-026~Damon-Ambrose.png 718-029~Damon-Ambrose.png 718-034-Ambrose.png 718-059-Ambrose.png 718-073-Ambrose.png 718-075-Ambrose.png 718-087-Ambrose.png Amb 1.png Amb 2.png Amb 1-0.png Amb 2-0.png Amb 3.png Amb 4.png Amb 5.png Amb 6.png Amb 7.png Amb 9.png Amb 11.png Amb 13.png Amb 12.png Amb 14.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Unseen Characters Category:Deceased